Chibi Vampire, another Maaka!
by Kasai Feuer
Summary: Karin's parents have adopted another member into the family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of the anime show, not the manga. I never finished reading the manga, so I have no idea how it ends. I did, however, finish watching the anime, and that is what this fanfiction is based off of. I do not own any of the characters, except for Carter, and I do not own the Manga Chibi Vampire, or the anime Karin.**

Maaka Karin was in class wearing her school uniform. She was sitting in her usual seat next to Maki, her best friend. Kenta Usuei was standing next to her. He was her boyfriend now; they had been dating each other for two months now. Sinclair Winer was nearby too. He used to have a crush on Karin, and he probably still does, but right now he was dating Maki. He had completely stopped trying to make Karin fall for him, even though sometimes Karin thought that he still liked her.

They were all talking to each other, making plans on what to do after school. "Sorry guys, but I have to work today. Maybe tomorrow." Karin said apologetically. Just then, the class bell rang, indicating that it was time to get to your seat and be silent.

"Good morning class." The teacher said as she walked into the class room. "Before we begin, we have a new student today. She's actually a transfer student from America, and she speaks excellent Japanese." The teacher continued. As she mentioned that the new student was from America, all the students started whispering to themselves. _I wonder if the new student is nice. _Karin thought to herself. "Please welcome, Maaka Carter." The teacher said. As she said this, a girl walked into the class. She was wearing the same uniform as all the other girls, but she was also wearing leggings under the skirt, so no one could really see her legs. She also wore the school blazer, covering her arms from sight. The girl had brown hair, and she wore it in a small ponytail. Her eyes were a dark grey colour, and she wore glasses. Karin was really surprised to see that the new girl had the same surname as herself. In fact, the whole class seemed to notice, since they all started whispering to each other.

"Thank you." The new girl said to the teacher.

"Sure thing. Why don't you just find an empty seat?" The teacher said kindly. The new girl, Carter, found an empty seat and sat next to Usuei. "Now, back to the lesson…"

**Sorry it's so short, it's my first fanfic. I hope that the next chapter will be longer. Well, please review and tell me what you think of it so far. I know it's short and everything, but I've never really done this before. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi Vampire**

"Maybe she's a long lost relative?" Maki suggested as they waited for gym class to start. She and Karin were wearing their gym clothes now, amongst the other students in their class.

"No, I don't think she is." Karin answered doubtfully. She was staring at the new girl, Carter. She was the only student in class that was not wearing her gym clothes. She had walked up to the gym teacher with a note and handed it to her, before going over to the bleachers and sat down there, reading a book. "Mamma would have mentioned something about another relative." Karin said.

"Not if she's a long lost relative." Maki said, insisting on Carter being Karin's long lost relative for some reason.

"If she was a long lost relative, then wouldn't she be a, well, you know." Usui said from next to them, keeping his voice low so that no one else could over hear them.

"Kenta Usui is correct." Winner said, in a somewhat louder voice, not really caring who heard him. "If she was a long lost relative then surely she is a va-" He was cut off by Maki hitting on the side of the head.

"Shh, if you speak any louder, then everyone in the world will know what Karin really is!" Usui said in a hushed tone to Winner.

"Oops, I almost forgot." Winner said, now feeling stupid for nearly revealing Karin's vampiric identity. Before any of them could say anything else, the teacher blew the whistle, indicating that class has started. Today, they were all supposed to run around the track field, boys in one group and girls in another group, so Karin and Maki parted ways with Winner and Usui.

Half way through class, Karin noticed the new girl, Carter, go over to the teacher and say something, she was clutching her stomach as she spoke, and her face looked very pale. "Huh, I wonder what happened to her." Maki said from next to Karin, Karin only replied by nodding her head as she watched Carter leave and head towards the school building, probably heading for the nurse's office. After that, Karin and the rest of the gang hadn't seen Carter in any of their classes for the rest of the day, the teacher had said that Carter had gotten ill during the day and had gone home.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Karin said cheerfully as she waved Usui goodbye. They had gone to work together, and after work they had walked home together since they lived so close to each other.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Usui said, also waving goodbye to Karin, just before he walked into his small home that he and his mother lived in.

Karin continued to head home. It didn't take her too long, since she knew where it was, and the barrier that stopped mortals from entering allowed her through. Once home, Karin went straight to the library to tell her parents about the strange girl in class. _They should be up by now. _Karin thought as she reached the closed door. She was about to open the door, but paused when she heard voices on the other side. Four of the voices she recognized: Her mother, her father, her younger sister Anju, and her older brother Ren. But, it was the fifth voice that she did not recognize.

"…it happened during class." Karin heard the strange voice said quietly.

"Hmm, then it's a good thing you came home as soon as you did." Karin heard her mother say. "You are still unused to your powers. And we aren't even sure what your affinity is just yet."

"And that's why tonight you and Ren will go hunting tonight, to figure out what your affinity is." Karin heard her father say. _Huh, what is going on? Is there a new vampire here? If so, why is she here at our house, and how old is she if she's just gotten her vampire powers?_ Karin thought, now thoroughly confused at what she was hearing.

"Why can't Anju take me hunting?" The strange voice asked, clearly not wanting to go with Ren.

"Because Ren is the best one in the family that can tell who has what affinity." Karin's father answered in a calm, patient, fatherly tone.

Karin then heard Anju say something, though she couldn't quite hear what it was. "What? How long has she been standing out there?" Karin's mother asked. Anju said something more, but because she usually spoke in a soft voice it was impossible to hear through the door. Before Karin could say or do anything, the door opened. Ren was the first person Karin saw, since he was the one to open the door, and then she saw her mother, father and Anju. The last person she saw, the owner to the voice she'd heard speaking to her parents, was none other than Carter, the new girl from school…


End file.
